


Take That Bag Off Your Shoulder

by hot_damn_louis



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas 2014 [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea sent in by anonymous.<br/>"<b>Ziam Au based off of Change Your Ticket. Inspired by that scene in the movie where they are saying goodbye in the airport</b>."</p><p>Aka fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take That Bag Off Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kezia who has edited everything for this contest. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I in no way know the boys personally. i just work here. 
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title is from Change Your Ticket.

 Liam curled his arm possessively around Zayn’s waist, curling his knees behind Zayn’s bent knees, their bodies aligning perfectly. Liam snored a bit in his sleep, his breath tickling Zayn’s ear as Zayn slept, his body pressed tight against Liam’s. The light from outside seeped through the curtains at the other end of the room, the bright light from outside starting to wake the both of them up, Liam’s feet kicking slightly while he woke up and Zayn’s eyebrows twitching to keep his eyes closed.

What really woke them up was Zayn’s alarm ringing out into the still air, the sound of a fire engine siren filling their hotel room. If Zayn had to guess, he turned it up loud enough for the entire world to hear. Zayn reached over and turned it off quickly, but his body had already started waking up, urgently telling him to use the bathroom. Zayn slipped from Liam’s grip slowly, trying not to disturb his positioning even though Zayn knew he would move around and fidget without Zayn to hold on to.

After using the bathroom, Zayn returned to the bed, sitting on the edge of it while Liam searched out with his fingertips for Zayn’s warmth.

“Babe, come back to bed,” Liam mumbled into the pillow, opening his eyes slightly.

“Got a plane to catch back home, remember? Takes off in two hours. I gotta be at the airport by 10am or I’ll be late and won’t board the plane,” Zayn said, patting Liam’s ankle. Zayn grabbed his suitcase, pulling out a fresh white t-shirt and a new pair of pants, slipping off his pants and slipping the new pair on instead.

“Watching you get dressed messes with my head,” Liam said, now turned to watch Zayn. His brown eyes were heavy lidded with sleep and the sheet had slipped down to his waist, revealing a very bare torso that Zayn’s gaze paused on a moment too long.  

“Wow, Liam. How poetic,” Zayn teased, standing to pull on a pair of jeans, quickly swapping his shirts. He checked the time again, smiling when he saw Liam lying there, biting his lip. Without another word, Zayn zipped his suitcase shut and threw his messenger bag with his laptop over his shoulder, checking his pockets for his phone and keys, which were both on the nightstand. He grabbed them, sighing when Liam’s hand reached out to catch Zayn’s wrist.

“I’m going to miss you, nerd,” Liam said, his hand tight around Zayn’s wrist. Zayn smiled, leaning down to kiss Liam momentarily, his knee sinking into the bed.

“Me too, Li. I’m going to watch Batman while I’m at Harry and Louis’ house. Actually, I’m going to insist that the three of us watch it together to make you jealous and then hopefully you’ll come back to me,” Zayn said, pulling away from Liam and standing up properly. “Makes me mad that you’re staying in New York for two days longer than me,” Zayn added, slipping his phone and keys into his pocket.

“That’s what happens when we don’t consult each other before booking plane tickets. I mean, it’s not like we were knew we were going to get our flights out on different days,” Liam said, pouting as Zayn pulled away, his hand lingering on Zayn’s wrist. Liam didn’t want to let go of Zayn, and Zayn didn’t want to leave yet.

“Love you, babe,” Zayn whispered, heading towards the door, his footsteps soft on the carpet. He itched the back of his head with his free hand, mussing up the already messy hair. His feet moved softly over the carpet as he neared the door, squinting to try and make out the details of the door handle as he moved forward.  

“Wait, Zayn. Take that bag off your shoulder,” Liam said, climbing out of bed, only in his grey pants. Zayn turned around, scrunching his eyebrows together. Liam crossed to Zayn and slid Zayn’s bag off of his shoulder, his hands sliding up to cup Zayn’s face. Zayn held still, looking into Liam’s eyes as he shrugged, leaning in to press his lips to Liam’s once more, chastely. Liam’s hands stroked the stubble that had started to accumulate on Zayn’s cheeks, one hand sliding down to rest on Zayn’s waist. Zayn pulled away, his hand sliding against Liam’s bare skin, quickly as he pulled away.

“I really have to go, Liam,” Zayn said, bending over to grab his bag off of the ground, giving Liam an apologetic look.

“I’ll pay the fees for changing your ticket,” Liam blurted, grabbing hold of Zayn’s wrist, smiling in the dim lighting of the room, his fingers stroking across Zayn’s wrist gently.

“You sure about that?” Zayn said, his fingers fiddling with the strap of his bag, scuffing the toes of his shoes together as he looked down at his feet.

Liam’s hands came up to grip Zayn’s waist. “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t completely sure,” Liam said, his hands warm through the thin fabric of Zayn’s shirt. He leaned in to pepper Zayn’s neck with kisses, his lips moving quickly from his collar to just below Zayn’s ear, tempting Zayn. “Just another day or two in bed? C’mon, babe,” Liam whispered. “It’s not the same when you’re gone,” he added a moment later, pulling Zayn into a hug.

“Why don’t we take just a little more time,” Zayn whispered back, as if they were sharing a secret between the two of them, the details trapped in the hotel room. Zayn dropped his bag, kicking it to the side with one foot as he fumbled with his shirt, pushing Liam away from him so he could pull off his shirt, kicking his shoes off quickly, shedding his jeans along with his socks. Liam flopped back onto the bed, watching Zayn get undressed, smiling when Zayn was down to just his pants, the silky blue fabric clinging to Zayn’s skin as Zayn edged onto the bed. Liam reached out and pulled Zayn onto his chest, kissing him deeply as Zayn’s hips pressed down on his own. Zayn’s hands were on either side of Liam’s face, framing it. Liam’s hands were holding Zayn’s hips steady, his legs twitching gently beneath Zayn.

“Glad I get to stay,” Zayn mumbled into Liam’s mouth, his skin flushed with heat. He kissed Liam deeper, sitting back to reach for the top of the table besides the bed, a grin on his face and Liam’s dick hard beneath him.

***

“Hey! What time does your flight come in again?” Harry asked when Zayn answered his phone a little over an hour later.

“We need to know if we have time for a quickie before picking you up,” Louis said, making it obvious that Harry had put the phone on speaker. Besides Zayn, Liam grinned, digging his fingers into Zayn’s side before Zayn spoke.

“Gonna stay in New York for a few more days and just fly back with Liam,” Zayn said,  kicking Liam’s shin with his heel.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. “You’re staying there,” Louis deadpanned. Liam laughed, pressing his face into Zayn’s neck. Their bodies were still warm and loose from sex, and Liam always got so giggly afterwards. Zayn tried to shush Liam, but Liam’s laugh was clear and loud in their hotel room.

“Yes. Liam said he would pay for my ticket change so then I could stay there a few more days."

“But I was going to make quiche,” Harry said defeatedly.

“Harold, do you realize that we have all day to ourselves?” Louis asked Harry.

Zayn couldn’t help but grin and hang up, reaching to set his phone on the bedside table. He quickly sank back into the bed next to Liam, his back pressed up against Liam’s front, the sheet warm where it covered him, his body even warmer where Liam pressed against him.

“Glad you stayed,” Liam murmured into Zayn’s ear, pressing a kiss to his temple before snuggling down into the pillows, pulling Zayn close to him as he adjusted into a comfortable position.  

“Love you,” Zayn whispered, breathing deeply with satisfaction.

“Love you, too,” Liam breathed, his feet nudging against Zayns. Liam hugged Zayn a little tighter, and Zayn pressed a little closer, the curtains still drawn to shut everybody out of their personal paradise.

 

 


End file.
